my ending to ouran high school host club
by Tamakiis2cute
Summary: my own ending to ep 26 after the school fair


**Two young teen's danced together as the fireworks exploded into beautiful bright colours which lit the night sky above Ouran academy which glistened in Tamaki suou's violet eyes as he looked at his self proclaimed daughter Haruhi fujioka as the flickering lights reflected in her chocolate brown ones who smiled sweetly at him which made him blush and she looked at him wondering why he was blushing.**

"**Haruhi will you come with me to the maze?" he asked her after the dance "ok Sempai, but why?" she asked him "I wanna talk to you, in private" he said to her calmly as he held out his hand she took it as they left the party as the rest of the host members were smiling to themselves.**

"**So he's finally going to tell her the truth?" Kaoru Hitachiin said to his brother Hikaru "I don't know but I'd say it's about time and I'm totally over her anyway tono can have her if he wishes, what do you think Kyouya Sempai?" Kyouya nudged his glasses up and chuckled lightly "well who could say, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, seeing most of the school now know's she's a girl" he said turning to the mob of screaming fan girls "Tama-chan and Haru-chan would make a cute couple right Takashi" Honey said sweetly sitting on Mori's shoulders "yeah" he replied calmly.**

**Meanwhile Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting in the maze in their little stone rose orchard hide away thing as I call it (reason being of this is because I don't know what it's really called) which was now lit up with little Japanese lanterns on the stone roof.**

**They had sat in silence for a while now, looking up at two roses above them one red one white, Tamaki's inner mind was running wild imagining them two roses to be him and Haruhi together in that hide out just staying there forever with no one to bother them to live and die together peacefully just like them two roses, his thoughts were broken by Haruhi's voice "so Sempai what was it u wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, she was suddenly surprised when Tamaki took one of her hands and kissed it gently.**

"**Haruhi I want to thank you…for coming after me, if you hadn't came after me when you did I'd still be engaged to Éclair now" he said. **

"**And you know that I'd have loved to see my mother again, but still it can wait for now, right now all I what is to say here at the host club with the people I've come to know… and love" Haruhi's heart skipped a beat on the word love from his lips as he looked at her when he said it "and Haruhi… I am not your daddy, I just though that was the type of bond we shared, but now that I think about it I think I…" Haruhi was in shock and was also blushing she knew what Tamaki was trying to say "… well the truth is that… I think I'm in love you Haruhi".**

"**Oh what the heck, I've loved since I found out you were a girl, in my eye's you were the most beautiful girl I had ever met in my life Haruhi, and yet I was scared that you would hate me if I said so, so that's why I thought being a father type figure would help us become closer to each other more, but that just made you mad, and im so sorry Haruhi, but I really do love u Haruhi…so much". **

**She is in shock still but when she sees a single tear fall from one Tamaki's beautiful eyes she couldn't help but wipe it away for him, since he looked so cute at that moment to her "it's ok Tamaki…" his face lit up at once 'did she just call me Tamaki and not Sempai' he said to himself "…its ok because truth is, I feel the same way about you Tamaki… I love you too, I always have, ever since I came to the host club you have been the light of my life, you always look out for me, and no matter how goofy you can be I still like you, you make me laugh and you look after me when ever there is a thunder storm, and I'm not so afraid of them now, now that I know you are always there for me, I love you Tamaki and I always will " she says smiling as Tamaki was crying tears of happiness, she wipes away his tears again and he looks at her.**

"**Oh Haruhi I'm so happy to hear you say that" he says he holds her close to him and she hugs him tightly as the look at each other, there eyes connecting never wanting to turn away as Tamaki leans in closer to her and she leans in closer to him until she can feel Tamaki's soft lips on hers she gladly kissed him back finding herself now crying tears of happiness, their kiss is short and sweet as soon as they break apart Tamaki speaks as he wipes the tears from haruhi's eyes with his thumb "what about your father? He wont except this…or will he?" he asks "don't worry Tamaki he knows that I love you that's why his so protective when your at our home" she said "oh he dose? Oh… so that's why hehe" he said laughing she giggles along with him.**

"**So I guess this means you what to be my girlfriend then Haruhi"? He asks "Tamaki you baka of cause it means I'm your girlfriend and it also means that you're my boyfriend Tamaki" she says kissing his cheek sweetly making him giggle and smile at her "hehe you missed my dear" he said "I missed? what do you mean Tamaki?" she replied confused as he lifted her head up with two fingers under her chin "this is what I mean my dearest" was his warm reply as he lent in a kissed her tenderly on the lips she didn't hesitate to kiss him back as his hands went down to her waist and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck they stayed like that until they broke apart for much needed air and then their foreheads touched together as they stared into each others eyes.**

"**I love you Haruhi Fujioka " he said "I love you too Tamaki Suou" she replies as they wrap their arms around each other in a loving embrace dreaming of what the future had in store for the both of them.**

**The End. **

**Tam****aki x Haruhi 4 ever! **


End file.
